Le Noir
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: Darkness is a mystery. It allures us. But once you are in it, it scares us, and it would not let you go. Not until light saves you and take you out from it. Non-magical AU. OCs. SLASH HPDM


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Le Noir**

By: koroneko89

Genre: Angst/General/Romance

Rating: R

Synopsis: Darkness is a mystery. It allures us. Once you are in it, it scares us, and it would not let you go. Not until light saves you and take you out from it. Non-magical AU. SLASH HPDM

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Male/Male relationship, slight violence and Foul English. Can't stand any of them? Leave.

-

Prologue

-

"B-021"

Green eyes scanned the figures around the dim room, light gleaming from the spectacles lenses right in front of them. Lightly tanned and calloused hand was raised up from the middle of the rows and rows of desks, shiny black gun held inside it. It paused in the midair before it aimed to the mannequin at the second to the leftmost. A bang ensued, followed by the bursting of the mannequin and a little smoke.

Aria clucked softly before shaking her head in frustration. "That's B-022, Harry," the dark-eyed girl whispered to the radio, "And for heaven's sake, please move your scrawny buttock out of sight. I can still see the tips of your messy black hair."

The bespectacled boy clucked as well before the mess of head moved out of sight. "Next target?" he whispered to the mouthpiece of the radio attached to his left ear.

Aria looked around the darkly lit room. "B-03"

Harry's eyes scanned around the room before he took an aim and shot. Another bang, another bursting of mannequin and another little smoke followed.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Harry, that's B-13…"

Frustrated, Harry put down his gun and rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck…"he swore softly.

Aria nodded to a man in black suit opposite to the room. Immediately, the room was filled with bright blinding light. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open and adapted while Aria's eyes didn't do as much as blink, or flicker.

"As pretty as they are, I seriously think we need to do something about your eyes," Aria moved to her companion and gave him a bottle of water to drink. Harry took it and swallowed one gulp of water before putting it down on the floor.

"I know," the raven-haired teenager said, "I still can't help it. It's very hard to aim in the dark…"

The small-figured girl was about to speak, but before she could do so much as uttering her first word, a man with short shoulder-length hair and coal black eyes, equally as dark as the girl's, came and snarled. "What were you doing when you were practicing, Potter? Have you gone blind?"

Harry narrowed his eyes a little, suppressing his hatred for the Scientist. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I had difficulties seeing the numbers in the dark…"

The man scowled. "And you are the main pillar of the force? A blind bat?" he muttered sarcastically.

A tawny brown haired underweight man in ragged white robe entered the room and smiled. "Don't be so menacing about it, Snape. We can always condition Harry's eyes." Professor Remus J. Lupin stated, nodding at the teenager fondly. "He's already got a lot of burden on his shoulders. You don't need to add more."

A soft smile crept its way onto the green-haired man's lips. "Good evening, Professor Lupin."

"Remus," the man remarked reflexively before going to the only girl in the party. "How bad is it?" he asked.

Aria looked down at her chart. "Accuracy: barely over 50..."

All of them blinked.

"We must condition your eyes, Harry…" Remus said uncertainly, while Snape nodded firmly.

The dark-eyed girl bit her lips. "Must we condition Harry's eyes? We all know that conditioning decreases cells' ability to regenerate…"

The tawny brown haired man nodded. "That is why I am reluctant about it…" he paused. "Have you got any idea, Miss Elric?"

Aria tilted her head and bit the end of her pen. "I was thinking of something along the line of normal laser operation to the rod cells."

Snape scowled again. "It takes some time to heal, and we won't have enough time for that," he complained.

Harry took a deep breath. "I…don't mind getting my eyes conditioned," he said his input.

Aria and Lupin looked at him. "Are you sure, Harry?" the man repeated, "you know that it will result in blindness somewhere in the future…probably after twenty to thirty years, depending on the level of conditioning…"

The jade eyed teenager nodded. "Just…use the lowest level of conditioning…" he confirmed.

"I refuse," Aria said, surprising everyone. She turned to look at the boy and said, "Harry, please don't take up conditioning…the laser won't take that long – only 2 days at most…"

Snape frowned. "We have a project coming up 3 days later."

Harry looked at the girl next to him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry…it's the lowest level of conditioning." He patted her shoulder. "After all, I won't be able to live that long…" he muttered under his breath.

Remus and Snape looked at each other again and nodded in reconfirmation. "Come on, Harry. If we are quick, we can finish it before dawn," Professor Lupin said. The four of them exited the room, a sense of dread filling the heart of one of the people.

-

Harry James Potter was never a normal kid.

At the age of one, he had been sent to live with his relatives, the Dursleys, who hated him and wanted the hell out of him. Harry was underweight, he was used to doing house chores, he was bullied at school and at home, by his cousin, and he did not have any friends. He had a weird scar on his forehead. He had little to no childhood. In short, Harry's earlier days had been hell.

For more than one time, Harry had wanted to ask about his parents – how they died and all, but her relative's replies were simply: "car crash" and "don't ask." Harry was fully prepared to do a lifetime of manual work when someone came and changed his life.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man. But he was an old man who didn't let his age eat him like many other old men had done. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Boarding School, AND the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a big organization who opposed the Death Eaters, a big mafia group who had been wrecking the towns, led by a notorious man who was rumoured to be non-human, Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore was the one who sent Harry to live with his relatives.

One particular day, when Harry was turning eleven, Albus Dumbledore himself visited the household of the Dursleys and revealed all.

James and Lily Potter were the main pillars of the Order of the Phoenix force, the best assassins whose job were to assassinate lots of important people from the Death Eaters and managed to keep the mafia at bay while trying to live their lives as normally as possible. Ten years ago, because of Peter Pettingrew's betrayal, James, Lily Potter and Sirius Black, their close friend, had to die in a mission.

During that following ten years, Dumbledore tried to gather lots and lots of good assassins, but none of them could simply be as good as James and Lily Potter were. The Order tried to develop some technology and came up with 'conditioning', but it simply wasn't enough. So, when Harry turned eleven, Dumbledore had personally told him about his past, and took him into the organisation. Since then, the organisation had been drilling Harry with lots and lots of skills: aiming, firing, stealth, etc, and the boy had proven himself to be a natural – it was in his blood. Harry still received his almost daily training, while trying to also get an ordinary life at school, but since the age of 14, the boy had been released to do his job, which had gone successfully, despite the fact that Harry had gone sick on his first mission. It took him a few more time to be able to do the missions smoothly.

And that brought us to the situation he was in right now. Harry James Potter had been the main pillar of the Order of the Phoenix force, the best assassin, for 2 years. He had been wearing glasses since forever, but that was the first year his eyes actually developed some kind of problem.

Harry never cared about his so-called sinful occupation. He was fully prepared to murder for his whole life. He'd killed enough people to not feel anymore guilt. The only thing that had been nagging at his heart was his last mission. Cedric Diggory, Harry's partner, had died because of Harry's inaccuracy and newfound slowness in the darkness. Harry regretted it a lot, and he was determined not to let any of his future partners die. And for that reason, Harry was willing to take up the conditioning and ignore the possibility of future blindness.

After all, assassins don't live long.

TBC

Review please? Is the idea too bizarre for you?


End file.
